


The 狼 Of My Life

by missbirdie (timefornaps)



Category: EXO (Band), Lu Han - Fandom, Oh Sehun - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timefornaps/pseuds/missbirdie
Summary: Sehun brings Luhan to a quick getaway.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 12





	The 狼 Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm done with the title. It's supposed to be a pun LMAO. Sorry for the blue balls.

_'so adorable'_ Sehun thinks to himself while filling in the tank full and watching the older man slightly bobbing his head to the sound of dbsk blasting on the stereo inside their car. The long-awaited trip he’d planned and saved up for is finally happening, after a week of slaving at work.

By Wednesday, Sehun was already nearing a burnout, there was just so much to do that his face had stressed written all over it. He’d been so thankful to have Luhan by his side then. If not for his comforting touches, words of encouragement and his: _‘don’t worry baby, let’s just look forward to our free time this weekend. Okay?’_ Sehun would’ve completely lose his sanity by then. He wanted to thank his ' _Hyung'_ the best way he could.

And so, Luhan couldn’t contain his excitement when the other announced that he had booked them at a luxurious hotel for the entire weekend. “Thank you, thank you, Sehun-ah!! You’re the best!” he exclaimed joyfully in-between the kisses he peppered across the Sehun’s face.

Sehun smiled at the fond memory of Luhan jumping him on the bed.

♡♡♡

Luhan stares in awe at the chandeliers hanging by the front lobby of the hotel, at the marble tiles decorated with aztec patterns, the walls covered with elegant-looking wallpaper, the ceiling that was painted with a rendition of one of Picasso’s works, and at _the man_ standing by the reception desk, clad in tight washed-out denim jeans, a red plaid button up and his seemingly favorite leather jacket of his. Luhan stares with so much fondness in his eyes and dares to ask himself again the one question that remained unanswered up to now. _‘How did I ever get so lucky?’_

“You ready, Lu?” said man appeared beside him, his voice snapping the other from his trance. Sehun takes the duffle bag containing all the things they’ll be needing (because Sehun insisted they only need one despite Luhan’s protests) throughout the entire weekend, while his other arm was quick to wrap around the older man’s waist so naturally. They’d been doing this for years, but Luhan is still unable to fight the blush that would creep up his cheeks whenever Sehun does it.

♡♡♡

When they reached their floor, Luhan was left dazed—yet again, by how beautiful the scenery was from their roo—suite (Sehun corrected). It made him forget his intense fear of heights for a while, since the arms that were securely wrapped around him let-off the best kind of warmth that promised security.

“It’s so beautiful, Sehun-ah.” He said, taking in everything right in front of him. The city lights sparkled brightly and everything seemed so serene from way up there.

Sehun smiled in return. Sure, the city seemed pretty at night with all its luminous feat. But he could not help but think that no amount of refulgent buildings could hold a candle to the man wrapped tightly in his arms. “Yeah, the most beautiful of all.” He finally said, planting a soft kiss to the other’s cheek.

Luhan caught himself blushing immensely when he realized his boyfriend was indeed _not_ referring to the illuminated streets 38 floors down.

♡♡♡

The next day, Sehun wakes up to a rather playful Luhan showering his face with kisses. And as much as he wanted to sleep for a long, long while, Oh Sehun had realized long ago that he can never refuse his boyfriend’s demands. He opens his eyes, slowly because _fuck, it was too bright._ And he sees the other sitting on his knees next to him on the bed, wearing nothing but the plaid shirt he’d worn yesterday. On. _The_. _Fucking. Bed._ Sehun mentally wills his morning wood to go away (or not).

“Sehunnie, what do you want to do today? Look! Look here, see?” Luhan states excitedly, holding out the brochure for him to see. “They have a breakfast buffet at the restaurant and there’s a pool on the 10th floor, maybe we can just hang around there if you don’t want to swim outsi—AAACK!”

“Or we can just stay in bed all day, you know, do other things both you _and I_ will surely enjoy.” Sehun suggests, his voice still in its just-woke-up-sexy-as-fuck-raspy state and his arm around the smaller man’s tiny waist.

Luhan quickly tries to pries himself away but to no avail, he was only pulled back tighter into the other’s warm embrace. “Se-Sehun, wait. Let’s go get something to eat f-first.” he says, partly regretting the fact that he’d purposely took every article of clothing he had on earlier just to put on Sehun’s button-up with hopes that _that_ would make it easier for him to get Sehun out of bed. _Idiot, what an idiot._

“Baby, I don’t think I need to go anywhere else. I mean, my breakfast is already here—served in bed.” Luhan dies a little bit inside when Sehun sends him a wink and licks his lips before flipping over the covers and encasing the smaller man between his arms.

“Heh, heh.”

Easy to say, that the breakfast buffet and the swimming pool at the 10th floor had been long forgotten.

♡♡♡

Luhan ~~limped~~ walked towards the bathroom after a long (and crazy) episode in bed with _the_ boyfriend, and found himself gaping at the Jacuzzi built on the corner of the room. It was just nearing 7 in the evening and nice bath sounded too good to pass on. And so despite the struggle his legs were having, Luhan trudged towards the porcelain tub.

Sehun found himself alone, the other side of the bed was already empty and cold. He decided then that he’ll never ever get used to that feeling, nor liked it at all. “Lu? Where are you?” he called out.

“I’m in here~” his boyfriend’s angelic voice echoed from the bathroom. Sehun kicked off the duvet and went to where Luhan was.

It had always been a great challenge to Luhan to maintain control of himself (or his face, for this matter) whenever Sehun is around, even when they’re just going around the mall and shopping for clothes and other necessities or going out at some hole-in-the-wall diner or at a café. It sounds a whole lot of cliché, but there is just something about the way his boyfriend simply exists—like whenever he frowns when he’s in deep thought, or when his tongue darts out to wet his lips, or his bed hair that could kill a thousand noonas and more. But most specially, there is something about the way Sehun looks at him.

Like the way he’s doing so, right now.

As naked as the day he was born, Luhan sat by the corner in the Jacuzzi, trying hard to subtly cover himself from the other who just stood there and stared. “Se-Sehun-ah, what do you want to eat for dinner?” he asked, slightly hoping that the younger’s already too sexed out to initiate innuendos.

“Hmm…I was thinking,” Sehun began, sauntering towards the edge of the tub before sitting down. He raised a hand and pointed at the other boy. “You, covered in chocolate. And perhaps, whipped cream?” his gaze locked in on Luhan’s and a smirk surfaced his lips. “And maybe a bottle of their finest wine, or do you prefer champa—“

“YAH, SEHUN-AH! Stop it!!” Luhan cut him off, arms flailing in attempt to get his man to shut up for a moment (because he was really starting to get flustered, and his ass still hurts a bit from their earlier shenanigans).

This made Sehun burst out in laughter, slapping his knee while eyes turned into crescents. It was such an amazing sight that Luhan could not stop his cheeks from heating up _again_ while he stared at the man in front of him. 

For heaven’s sake, Luhan it’s just your boyfriend—who’s looking 500x hotter at the moment, with his tousled hair and nothing but (your favorite) gray sweatpants on. Fuck.

“Alright, alright. I’m only kidding, hyung~” the younger one answered. And in the next second, Luhan found himself being joined in the tub with an equally naked Sehun. A yelp dies down in his throat when a pair of long milky arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close. “Do you want to just get room service then?” Sehun whispered to his ear.

Luhan nodded in reply.

They both sat in comfortable silence and basked in each other’s presence like that.

♡♡♡

They didn’t leave the tub until Luhan realized he skin was starting get all prune-y. “Ack. I look like an actual old person. As if my age isn’t much of reminder already.” he had grumbled, to which Sehun replied with a kiss on his forehead and a “Don’t worry baby, I’d still love you as much.”

Luhan’s ears went bright red.

Further into the night, the two had settled down on the California king-sized bed, with nothing on but the comforter and each other’s body keeping them nice and warm. They didn’t bother wearing anything anymore since they’d be staying in all night anyway _(“and it’ll be much easier to have sex!” Sehun had stated rather too enthusiastically. Luhan hit him on the face with a pillow)_. Sehun had his hyung snuggled closely against him, his head resting on top of his chest. He couldn’t help but feel a little bit anxious about Luhan hearing his heartbeat go faster, he would relentlessly get teased for it. Thankfully, the latter didn’t seem to notice anything since he was being lulled to sleep by the sound of it instead.

His shallow nap was shortly interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Luhan rose up and found his Sehun also navigating his way to dreamland. Despite feeling a little too lazy to move, he got up to put on a bathrobe...at least. 

Luhan’s heart fluttered seeing the amount of food his boyfriend had ordered for them while he ushered the room service lady inside the living room. There were pizza, pasta, roasted beef and a whole lot more. He eyed on the particular dessert that sat on top of the food cart, it was probably Strawberry shortcake; his absolute favorite. “Just put it over there, yes. Thank you.” He said.

The room service lady politely smiled, “Would that be all Si—uhhh…” she was cut off by the sound of someone clearing his throat. Her eyes awkwardly darting from Luhan and to something behind him—or rather, _someone_.

He turned and felt his jaw drop at the sight presented in front them. There, by their bedroom door frame, leaned Sehun in all his half-naked glory with nothing but the white duvet wrapped loosely around his waist; barely hanging on even. Luhan’s gaze landed on the right corner of Sehun’s hips, all milky and smooth, where a “狼” was tattooed on. And he swore to the heavens above, he’d wanted to kick the room service lady right then and there so he could do _things_ to his man already.

“Well then, I guess you guys are all covered.” the room service lady clears her throat and scurries out of the room.

♡♡♡

“Well I hope she brought what I ordered for.” Sehun’s voice was _yet again_ husky, just like how he’d always sound in the mornings or whenever he just woke up.

Luhan’s eyebrows furrowed in wonder. “Huh, I’m pretty sure everything’s right here. I mean, look at all this food. Whoa.”

“Hmm, no not these.” Sehun answered back before kneeling down to peek beneath the food cart. “Aha! There it is!”

There in his hand was a can of whipped cream. “Now, let’s get started with the appetizer first. Shall we?”

In the next second, Luhan’s bathrobe and the duvet around Sehun’s waist ends up on the floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> 狼 (láng) = wolf


End file.
